Doctor's Question
by kakkoii-chan
Summary: Ini memang bukan kencan pertamaku—ehm, maksudku makan bersama berdua saja dengan seorang pria. Tapi.. setidaknya, aku ingin memilih tempat yang lebih pantas daripada di sini. Maksudku.. kencan di kantin rumah sakit?/ a Sasusaku fic. AU. DLDR
1. 1st station : Single? Er

Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya dari semua pertanyaan basa-basi para konsulen maupun residen, pertanyaan mengenai status hubungan adalah yang paling kuhindari. Tapi berhubung aku tidak enak, aku pun menjawab sedikit tak rela, "Saya masih sendiri saja sih, Dok." Dan siapa yang tahu, jawabanku itu akan membawaku ke sesuatu yang tidak terduga seperti ini.

.

.

 _Kakkoii-chan presents_

 **Doctor's Question**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! AU Sakura's POV OOC Bahasa campur adukTypo Abal Geje Lebay

Don't Like Don't Read

ENJOY!

.

.

"… setelah ini masuk stase apa?" tanya Dokter Uchiha sembari terus menggerakkan tangannya, menandatangani segala tetek bengek admnistrasi di _logbook_ milik kami, koas-koas bimbingannya.

"Stase kulit, Dokter," jawabku sesopan mungkin, sambil dengan sigap membalik halaman demi halaman yang telah kutandai dengan _marker_ plastik berwarna hijau cerah. Warna kesukaanku.

Dokter spesialis mata itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Yang rajin ya di sana. Maaf kalau saya kurang membimbing kalian selama di sini," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal. Sedikit banyak aku paham dengan posisinya. Menjadi salah satu dokter spesialis paling junior di Departemen Mata Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha bukan berarti tidak punya kesibukan lebih. Buktinya belum lama sejak Dokter Uchiha menyandang gelar spesialisnya, beliau sudah diserahi jabatan sebagai koordinator pendidikan di bagian itu. Dengar-dengar dari pembicaraan teman-teman dan kakak minggu yang lain, Dokter Uchiha memang terkenal pandai di angkatannya. Ia bahkan sudah menyandang gelar Ph.D di belakang namanya sebelum ia mengambil spesialisasi.

Aku dan Hinata— _gemeli_ koasku yang sedari tadi belum membuka suaranya—buru-buru menggeleng. "Dokter sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membimbing kami saja, kami sudah senang kok, Dok," tukasku tulus.

"Be-benar sekali, Dok. Padahal Dokter Uchiha kan sangat sibuk," lanjut Hinata, mengamini pernyataanku.

Itu memang benar. Di sela-sela kesibukan beliau, Dokter Uchiha masih mau membimbing—bahkan mengajari langsung teknik-teknik pemeriksaan mata yang sedikit berbeda dari pemeriksaan fisik lain. Bahkan beliau mengijinkan kami mencoba alat-alat di sana—suatu hal yang membuat teman sekelompokku yang lain iri. Kapan lagi mendapat pelajaran privat dari salah satu dokter termuda dan tertampan di Rumah Sakit Konoha?

Mendengar jawaban kami yang polos, Dokter Uchiha malah tertawa. "Kalian berdua lucu sekali. Terima kasih ya," ujarnya di akhir tawanya, membuat wajahku memanas karena malu. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku, wajah Hinata juga tampak lebih merah dari biasanya. Memang pesona dari dokter laki-laki ini tidak bisa diremehkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyum dan suara dalamnya, hanya gadis tidak normal yang tidak akan terpesona.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua sudah punya pacar?" tanya Dokter Uchiha tiba-tiba, masih sembari terus menggoreskan tanda tangan indahnya di lembar yang kusodorkan padanya.

Aku dan Hinata sontak saling berpandangan. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, sebelum akhirnya membuka bibirnya. "Su-sudah, Dok," cicitnya malu. Dasar, ia pasti membanyangkan wajah kekasihnya yang baru saja lulus dari fakultas ilmu politik itu.

"Wah bagus itu, kalian jangan hanya sibuk belajar. Main-main sedikit, pacaran juga penting. Jangan sampai masa muda kalian habis di sini saja," ujar Dokter Uchiha memberikan wejangan mengenai hidup. Aku berharap ia tidak menanyai lebih lanjut tentang topik ini. "Kalau Sakura bagaimana?" kini ia bertanya langsung kepadaku.

Baru saja aku berharap bisa lepas dari pertanyaan ini, tapi rasanya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan harapanku yang satu itu. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya dari semua pertanyaan basa-basi para konsulen maupun residen, pertanyaan mengenai status hubungan adalah yang paling kuhindari. Tapi berhubung aku tidak enak, aku pun menjawab sedikit tak rela, "Saya masih sendiri saja sih, Dok."

Gesekan pena dokter spesialis mata itu berhenti sejenak. "Ah, yang benar? Saya kira Sakura sudah punya pacar. Cantik dan cerdas seperti ini, masa tidak ada yang mau," ujar Dokter Uchiha dengan nada tidak percaya. Terlepas dari pujiannya yang sukses membuatku terbang, kalimatnya itu seolah ketiadaan laki-laki spesial di hatiku merupakan salah satu keajaiban. "Saya saja mau loh punya pacar seperti kamu. Eh—saya tidak maksud gombal ya. Saya juga masih setia dengan istri saya, kok," tambahnya buru-buru, membuat aku dan Hinata mau tak mau tertawa.

"Dokter bisa saja. Buktinya memang tidak ada, Dok," jawabku kalem. Atau berusaha kalem. Coba ada yang seperti dokter, saya juga mau dok, batinku. Eh tidak juga sih, harus fokus di studi dulu, Sakura!

"Mungkin kamu saja yang kurang peka," ujar Dokter Uchiha mulai berspekulasi. Sepertinya topik kekasih dan status sendiriku ini lebih menarik dibandingkan acara tanda tangannya—lihat saja, tangannya bahkan sudah berhenti menggoreskan tanda tangan artistiknya di bukuku. "Atau seleramu yang terlalu tinggi?"

Ingin sekali aku melontarkan kalimat seperti, 'dokter ingin tau banget sih' atau 'aduh dok, jangan tanya lagi dong, dok' atau yang serupa itu untuk mengganti topik ini. Tapi itu tandanya aku tidak sopan pada seniorku. Jadi dengan mengumpulkan stok kesabaranku, aku menjawab, "Mungkin memang belum ada yang cocok saja, Dok." Lengkap dengan senyum manis dan nada ingin menutup pembicaraan.

"Yah, bisa saja," Dokter Uchiha menyetujui jawabanku. Mungkin ia menangkap maksud dari jawabanku dan mengganti topik ke pertanyaan lebih wajar seperti, ingin spesialis apa, atau tinggal dimana—walaupun yang terakhir ini sudah pernah ditanyakan beliau di awal pertemua kami. "Bagaimana kalau coba dengan adikku? Dia juga selalu menjawab seperti itu setiap kutanyai mengenai status _single_ nya itu."

Atau tidak. Bahkan ini berkembang lebih jauh dari sekedar obrolan basa-basi.

Aku melirik ke arah Hinata, mencoba mencari bala bantuan untuk menghentikan kegilaan ini. Namun apa yang kudapatkan lagi-lagi jauh dari perkiraanku. Entah kenapa ada kerlingan jahil di matanya yang biasanya penuh kebaikan dan kelembutan. Jangan bilang sifat jahil kekasihnya mulai menular kepadanya. Dengan santainya ia bertingkah tidak paham dengan tatapanku, dan malah sibuk membuka-buka bukunya—berpura-pura mengecek kembali kelengkapan tanda tangan di buku itu. Sial.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Tidak mau ya? Adikku tampan kok. Mirip lah denganku," tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit kata-kata narsis yang tertangkap pendengaranku, membuatku mau tak mau harus menghadapi masalah ini sendiri.

Aku tersenyum kecut, mencoba peruntunganku dengan menjawab, "Ma-masa dengan adik, Dokter. Saya ini cuma koas, dok."

Dokter Uchiha menggeleng, "Memangnya kalau koas kenapa? Besok kan jadi dokter juga," tukasnya ringan—seolah alibiku tidak sesuai dengan konteks pertanyaannya. Ya memang tidak sesuai sih. "Entah kenapa saya merasa kalian akan cocok. Bagaimana Sakura? Saya kenalkan ke adik saya ya?"

"Ta-tapi, Dok. Saya rasa, saya tidak pantas untuk adik dokter," ujarku mencoba menolak dengan halus.

Dokter Uchiha nampak tak setuju. "Kan belum dicoba. Saya yakin kok, dia pasti suka denganmu. Kamu cantik, manis, sopan, cerdas, anak baik-baik," sanggahnya dengan lancar dan meyakinkan. Dan walaupun dia memujiku, aku sama sekali tidak senang. Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku dari situasi yang aneh ini. Sakura berjanji, tidak akan menggoda Hinata lagi.

TRIIING TRING TRIIIING TRING

Dan kali ini Tuhan menjawab doaku. Ponsel Dokter Uchiha berbunyi nyaring, menyelamatkanku dari pembicaraan yang rasa-rasanya tak kunjung berakhir ini. Setelah menggumamkan maaf atas gangguan yang disebabkan oleh nyanyian ponselnya, ia mengangkat ponselnya. Dari nadanya, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus segera ia urus. Tapi sebagai koas yang bukan apa-apa, aku dan Hinata memilih menunggu.

Benar saja, begitu ia memutus sambungan teleponnya, ia langsung menutup bukuku dan menyodorkannya kepadaku. "Maaf ya, saya mendadak harus menemui Pak Direktur. Sekali lagi, belajar yang benar ya. Nanti kalau misal ada yang masih ingin didiskusikan, bisa hubungi saya lagi," ujarnya agak buru-buru sembari mempersiapkan diri untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ba-baik, Dokter. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," pamit Hinata, mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Terima kasih, Dokter," sambungku sebelum berbalik menuju pintu keluar ruangan Dokter Uchiha.

Namun sebelum kami benar-benar keluar, suara Dokter Uchiha kembali terdengar, membuatku dan Hinata berbalik kembali. "Sakura, dipikirkan lagi ya soal adik saya," katanya sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Ternyata beliau tidak lupa. Aku hanya meringis sementara Hinata menahan tawanya. Sial. Masih saja membahas itu.

Dan begitu kami yakin berada cukup jauh dari ruangan Dokter Uchiha, aku menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya tadi, Hinata," desisku penuh sarkasme.

Dengan senyuman jahil yang tak biasa dan tidak pernah kubayangkan bisa muncul di wajahnya—dan aku yakin seratus persen ditularkan oleh kekasih rubahnya, ia menjawab, "Dengan senang hati, calon adik ipar Dokter Uchiha."

Sial. Aku tidak bisa menjawab apapun.

.

 **~ Doctor's Question ~**

.

Aku melirik ke arah jam tangan perak yang terlingkar manis di lengan kiriku, sudah mendekati jam sepuluh. Jam janjianku untuk kembali menemui Dokter Uchiha di ruangannya. Mungkin karena telepon mendadak waktu itu, Dokter Uchiha melewatkan satu bagian yang harusnya ia tanda tangani di bukuku. Terpaksa aku harus mengatur kembali waktu untuk menemui dosenku yang sibuk itu. Dan disinilah aku, di depan pintu ruangnnya bersiap melengkapi tanda tangannya.

Aku mengetuk pelan pintu masuk ruangan dokter itu, setelah aku selesai mengatur napasku dan merapikan kembali jas putihku yang sempat berantakan akibat berjalan terlalu cepat dari ruang koas. Aku nyaris terlambat karena terlalu asik bergosip dengan teman-temanku.

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara Dokter Uchiha dari dalam, memintaku—atau tepatnya siapapun yang mengetuk pintunya—untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat pagi Dok—" dan ucapanku terputus begitu menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan itu. "Mohon maaf Dokter, saya tidak tahu Dokter sedang ada tamu. Kalau begitu biar saya tunggu—"

Belum selesai ucapanku, Dokter Uchiha sudah memotong. "Santai saja, Sakura," ujarnya sembari memberi isyarat untuk mendekatinya.

Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak dengan laki-laki berambut gelap yang duduk di salah satu kursi di depan Dokter Uchiha, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku membutuhkan tanda tangan Dokter Uchiha secepat mungkin. Sedikit mengangguk ke arah laki-laki yang entah kenapa terlihat mirip dengan Dokter Uchiha—terutama karena garis wajah yang rupawan dan mata sehitam jelagannya. Yang membedakannya dengan Dokter Uchiha mungkin hanyalah model rambutnya yang lebih pendek dan berantakan. Ia membalas anggukanku—tanpa senyum. Dengan gugup, aku mengambil kursi kosong di sebelahnya dan langsung membuka bagian yang perlu ditandatangani.

"Maaf ya, gara-gara waktu itu jadi tanda tangannya kurang," suara Dokter Uchiha seakan memecah suasana ganjil yang tercipta di ruangan ini.

Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng, "Saya juga yang kurang teliti, Dok," tukasku cepat. Dan kurang berusaha keras menghentikan topik laknat itu, tambahku dalam hati.

"Nah ini, sudah," Dokter Uchiha kembali menyerahkan bukuku yang telah ia tanda tangani. "Ada yang masih kurang?"

"Tidak, Dokter. Semuanya sudah lengkap," jawabku bersiap untuk berpamitan.

Namun sepertinya langkahku kurang cepat. Suara Dokter Uchiha kembali menghentikan langkahku.

"Oh iya, Sakura, kau ingat adik yang kuceritakan waktu itu?" pertanyaan Dokter Uchiha membuat tubuhku serasa membeku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Aku merasakan firasat buruk di sini. Jangan bilang, tolong, jangan bilang ia masih ingin membahas topik ini.

Dokter Uchiha memberikan isyarat ke arah laki-laki asing yang sedari tadi diam menunggu aku dan Dokter Uchiha menyelesaikan urusan kami. "Perkenalkan, adikku, Uchiha Sasuke."

Astaga. Dokter Uchiha benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya waktu itu.

Laki-laki itu—adik Dokter Uchiha, mengulurkan tangannya. "Hn, Uchiha Sasuke," ia membuka suaranya. Astaga, suaranya bahkan seindah wajahnya. Oke, aku tidak akan berbohong mengenai wajahnya yang luar biasa tampan itu.

Dan sepertinya suara itu memiliki kekuatan magnetik yang menarik tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya yang besar. "Ha-haruno Sakura. Se-senang mengenalmu, Uchiha-san," cicitku pelan. Bisa kubayangkan betapa aneh wajahku saat ini. Aku pasti nampak tolol dengan wajah memerah dan senyum canggung yang kulemparkan padanya.

Benar saja, sedetik kemudian bibir Uchiha Sasuke tertarik ke atas beberapa mili, membentuk sebuah seringai—yang sangat seksi sampai-sampai itu terasa ilegal, "Aa, aku juga."

.

.

 **Chapter End**

.

.

ASTAGAAAA! Apa-apaan ini yang aku buat. Wakakakka, malu deh jadinya. Super asal banget. Udah lama ga nulis, semoga pada maklum ya. Anggap aja pemanasan. Hhe.

Jadii.. berhubung sekarang saya menjadi pengangguran, saya berniat membuat beberapa fic. Dan, dari sekian banyak ide yang bermunculan di otak saya, entah kenapa malah ide yang ini yang terealisasikan. Sejujurnya ini agak terinspirasi kisah nyata dengan (banyak) perubahan dan imajinasi. Maapkan kealayan fic ini ya! Hha.

Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang berkenan baca sampai akhir, apalagi yang mau meninggalkan jejak di review. Sungguh akan membuat saya lebih senang lagi. Hhe. Akhirnya nggantung? Mungkin ini bukan benar-benar akhir. Mungkin. Saya ga mau banyak janji, takut ga bisa nepatin. Hhe. Jadi sekali lagi terima kasih. Sampai jumpa lagi di lain kesempatan!

Salam cintah,

Kakkoii-chan

 **~ Jogja 210417 00:47 ~**

.

 **OMAKE**

"Ponselmu berbunyi," ujar Sasuke yang merasa terganggu dengan polusi suara yang ditimbulkan ponsel kakak semata wayangnya.

"Hanya pesan, mungkin dari koas atau residen," balas Itachi masih sibuk dengan cemilan dan acara televisinya di sofa ruang keluarga Uchiha. "Tolong lihatkan dong, Sasu-chan."

Agak malas tapi lebih malas mendebat kakaknya yang sedang asik, ia pun membuka pesan di ponsel kakaknya itu. "Dari H. Sakura."

Itachi tampak terdiam sedetik kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah adiknya yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Kemarikan," ujarnya.

Reaksi kakaknya yang tidak biasa membuat Sasuke agak heran. Siapa ini 'H. Sakura' sampai-sampai kakaknya buru-buru ingin melihat pesannya. "Kuharap ia bukan seperti yang kubayangkan. Kau masih ingat istrimu kan?"

Tawa Itachi kontan meledak. "Astaga, kenapa kau berpikiran buruk pada kakakmu sendiri sih?" ujar sulung keluarga Uchiha ini geli. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kalau besok kau main-main ke kantorku?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat, heran. "Untuk apa aku ke kantormu yang membosankan itu? Paling-paling kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di sana," tukasnya kejam.

"Ayolah, Sasu-chan. Sekali ini saja. Ya? Ya?" Itachi melancarkan rayuan maut yang membuat adiknya jengah sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kali ini saja," jawab Sasuke pasrah.

Tanpa pemuda itu ketahui, senyum penuh makna terukir di wajah kakaknya itu. Sasuke tidak perlu tau soal rencana Itachi. Ya setidaknya sampai mereka berdua bertemu. Berterimakasihlah dua orang _single_ ini, mungkin status kalian bisa berubah karena bantuan dari Uchiha Itachi ini.

.

.

 **REALLY CHAPTER END**


	2. 2nd station : Lunch Date? No!

Ini bukan kencan. Ini hanya makan bersama antara seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang baru saja saling mengenal kurang dari dua jam yang lalu. Itulah kalimat yang terus menerus kuulang di dalam otakku.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bukankah itu jadi terdengar seperti kencan buta yang biasa kulihat di serial televisi? Kondisi dimana sang tokoh wanita dan tokoh pria bertemu tanpa saling mengenal karena desakan atau paksaan dari teman mereka. Oh, tidak!

Ini memang bukan kencan pertamaku—ehm, maksudku makan bersama berdua saja dengan seorang pria. Tapi.. setidaknya, aku ingin memilih tempat yang lebih pantas daripada di sini.

Maksudku.. kencan di kantin rumah sakit?

.

.

 _Kakkoii-chan presents_

 **Doctor's Question**

Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

Warning! AU Sakura's POV OOC Bahasa campur adukTypo Abal Geje Lebay

Don't Like Don't Read

ENJOY!

.

2nd station : Lunch Date? NO!

.

Aku memandang kaku ke arah pria di depanku. Sekali lagi harus kuakui, dia memang benar-benar tampan. Bahkan melebihi dokter Uchiha—maafkan aku dokter, yang telah seenaknya membanding-bandingkanmu dengan adikmu sendiri. Tapi sungguh. Kulitnya yang bersih dan mulus—yang sepertinya kongenital—pasti akan membuat dokter kulit manapun menangis. Ditambah dengan rahangnya yang kokoh, menambah kemaskulinan wajahnya. Walaupun bulu matanya tampak panjang dan lentik, membuat bahkan perempuan sepertiku akan iri melihatnya.

"Tidak makan?" tanyanya dengan suara dalamnya. Seketika aku merasa malu karena ketahuan menatapnya terlalu lama.

Aku buru-buru menyaut sumpitku, mematahkannya sebelum menggunakannya untuk memasukkan nasi putih hangat itu ke dalam mulutku. Sepertinya terlalu banyak kejutan di hari ini membuatku lupa betapa laparnya aku saat ini.

"Kukira makanan rumah sakit tidak enak," dia—Uchiha Sasuke—membuka kembali suaranya. Mungkin berusaha menghilangkan suasana—yang menurutku—canggung ini.

Aku tersenyum sekilas, "Makanan untuk pasien memang tidak ada rasanya. Tapi kantin rumah sakit bebas menyediakan apapun kan?" tukasku sedikit bercanda. Dan ia tersenyum—coret, menyeringai tipis.

Dan setelah itu beberapa topik mulai mengalir di antara kami. Cukup untuk menambah pengetahuanku mengenai makhluk tampan ini—astaga sudah berapa kali aku menyebut Uchiha Sasuke tampan hari ini. Bahkan dua puluh empat jam belum berlalu. Tahan dirimu, Sakura.

Kembali ke Uchiha Sasuke minus ketampanannya. Jadi laki-laki ini adalah adik Dokter Uchiha sekaligus anak bungsu di keluarga Uchiha. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang memilih mengambil jurusan kedokteran mengikuti keinginan pribadi, Sasuke ini—begitu dia memintaku memanggilnya dengan alasan Uchiha-san itu ayahnya, bukan dia—memutuskan untuk meneruskan usaha keluarganya. Aku baru tahu ternyata keluarga Uchiha adalah pemilik Sharingan Group, suatu perusahaan nasional yang bergerak di bidang properti, perhotelan, dan tempat perbelanjaan di Konoha. Jadi tidak heran walaupun ia baru lulus sekitar dua tiga tahun yang lalu di universitas yang sama denganku, ia sudah mendapat posisi cukup nyaman di perusahaannya.

Topik kemudian sedikit bergeser mengenaiku—walau aku heran apa menyenangkannya mendengar kisah seorang koas yang bagaikan debu di bawah keset ini. Tapi ia cukup tertarik sepertinya, bahkan bertingkah seolah apapun yang keluar dari bibirku adalah hal yang paling penting yang harus ia ketahui. Ya mungkin kisah pahit manis koas cukup menarik bagi orang awam.

Namun kemudian pembicaraan kami terhenti karena ada seseorang yang memanggil namaku. "Sakura?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati beberapa orang berjas putih ala jas koas menatapku dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Beberapa tampak tertarik dan ingin tahu, beberapa nampak melempar tatapan yang berkata 'astaga-apa-ini-yang-barusan-kutemukan-semua-orang-harus-tahu', dan beberapa juga ada yang nampak tak terlalu peduli.

Astaga, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Kantin rumah sakit. Ditambah jam istirahat. Jadi sudah pasti para koas kelaparan akan berduyun-duyun kemari.

"Ah, halo, Kak Tenten," jawabku agak canggung. Untung saja yang lain memutuskan bahwa mengisi perutnya jauh lebih penting daripada mengurusi seorang koas berambut merah muda, sehingga hanya satu orang yang namanya kupanggil itu yang tetap di tempat. Dan aku bisa melihat jelas kerlingan di matanya yang seolah berteriak ia menemukan gosip baru untuk bahan obrolan di saat jaga malam hentikan tatapanmu yang seolah mengulitiku hidup-hidup, Kak! Jeritku dalam hati. "Apa kabar?" lanjutku untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Baik, tentu saja," jawabnya kali ini tatapannya fokus ke arah Sasuke. "Maaf, sepertinya aku mengganggu acara makan siangmu dengan pacarmu ya?" ia mengendikkan dagunya ke arah laki-laki yang duduk di depanku.

Aku buru-buru menggeleng. "Ti-tidak kok, ini bukan seperti yang kakak pikirkan," aku mencoba menjelaskan. "Sasuke ini adik Dokter Uchiha bukan—"

"Astaga! Kau memacari adik Dokter Uchiha?" ujarnya dengan volume yang bisa didengar oleh seisi ruangan ini—oke berlebihan. Tapi beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitarku memang jadi menoleh ingin tahu—membuat wajahku memerah semerah-merahnya. Pasalnya Dokter Uchiha itu cukup terkenal di sini—dari koas, residen, konsulen, sampai satpam dan _cleaning service_ pasti kenal beliau. Setidaknya tau nama dokter tampan itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, Kak. Aku dan dia—"

Sayangnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengubris kata-kataku. Ia malah menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, dan berkata, "Hai. Aku Tenten, kakak kelas Sakura. Aku tidak tahu kalau Sakura ternyata sudah punya pacar—adik Dokter Uchiha pula. Astaga."

Sasuke diam beberapa detik—dan aku berharap ia akan segera menjelaskan segala kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi sayangnya tidak.

Ia hanya membalas jabatan tangan Tenten sekilas, dan menjawab, "Uchiha Sasuke."

Demi Tuhan, Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak berusaha menjelaskan apapun. Aku mendelik ke arah Sasuke, tapi ia malah melempar senyum—maksudku—seringai seksinya lagi ke arahku. Sepertinya dia cukup terhibur dengan keadaan ini.

"Kak Tenten," panggilku lagi, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian gadis bercepol dua ini. "Ini bukan seperti itu. Jadi—"

"Kukira kita cukup dekat," potong Tenten sebelum aku selesai bicara. Astaga, kenapa semua orang suka sekali memotong kalimatku. "Ya, ya, aku jadi paham kenapa waktu itu kau menolak kukenalkan dengan temanku. Kau sudah punya pacar setampan ini sih," ia terkekeh sambil menepuk-nepuk bahuku—membuatku nyaris terjungkal karena tenaganya yang tidak terkontrol itu.

"Kak—"

Tenten memberi sinyal agar aku diam. Dan dengan patuhnya aku menurut begitu saja dengan perintah telunjuk tangannya. "Tak apa, aku tak marah. Kau bisa cerita lain kali, oke?" ia mengedipkan mata kirinya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati! Maaf sudah mengganggu waktu berharga kalian."

Dan tanpa memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk sekedar membalas salamnya, ia sudah menghilang di balik antrian makan siang yang mulai memanjang. Oke, ada apa dengan hari ini. Rasanya semua berada di luar kendaliku.

"Temanmu bersemangat sekali ya," komentar pendek Sasuke membuatku kembali ke kenyataan. Dan entah kenapa wajahnya tidak tampak terganggu, malah seperti mendapat hiburan gratis.

"Sasuke, kenapa tadi tidak menyangkal? Kan Kak Tenten jadi salah paham," ujarku agak merajuk.

Dan Sasuke malah tertawa. Tertawa, apa kau bisa percaya. Dan kuakui tertawanya membuat wajajnya jadi terlihat manis. Ups.

"Biarkan saja kalau dia mengira seperti itu, toh tidak ada ruginya," jawabnya santai sebelum kembali meminum jus tomatnya yang tinggal separuh.

"Tapi tetap saja, Sasuke, itu kan tidak benar," ujarku masih bersikeras.

Kali ini ganti ia yang menatap mataku lekat-lekat, membuatku kontan jadi grogi. Kenapa mata hitamnya itu terlihat indah sekaligus mengintimidasi sih? Tenang Sakura, tenang. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri. "Ehm, Sasuke? Kenapa tiba-tiba melihatku seperti itu?"

Ia tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajahku, hanya saja posisinya kali ini lebih santai dari sebelumnya. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir, jangan-jangan kau yang tidak suka dikabarkan begitu denganku?"

Dan kalimat Sasuke membuatku melongo. Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Ini semacam pertanyaan menjebak yang sering ditanyakan oleh konsulen ketika sedang maju presentasi kasus. Jawab iya atau tidak sama-sama bunuh diri.

"Maksud Sasuke?" aku mengalihkan mataku ke piringku yang sudah kosong, sembari berusaha terlihat santai dengan mengaduk gelas berisi es tehku yang sebenarnya sudah kosong. "Bukan masalah suka atau tidak suka, tapi ini terdengar seperti berbohong kan?"

"Jadi kalau bukan bohong tidak masalah?" tanyanya dengan mimik serius nan polos.

Lagi-lagi jawabannya di luar dugaanku. Apa orang ini benar-benar serius? Maksudku kami bahkan baru mengenal kurang dari tiga jam yang lalu.

Dan di saat penuh kecanggungan seperti ini, aku kembali diselamatkan oleh dering ponsel—yang kali ini berasal dari telepon pintarku. "Ah, maaf Sasuke, aku angkat telepon dulu ya."

Ternyata dari Hinata—yang tidak pernah kucintai lebih dari saat ini. Ia bilang kami harus segera mengumpulkan _logbook_ karena bagian administrasi akan tutup lebih awal dari biasanya untuk alasan yang tidak terlalu kudengar karena terlalu bahagia.

Aku menjejalkan kembali ponselku ke saku jasku, kemudian tersenyum—seolah penuh penyesalan, walaupun aslinya aku sangat bersyukur atas bantuan dari langit ini. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke, aku harus segera kembali," pamitku tanpa menjelaskan lebih banyak. Maksudku, dia bukan apa-apaku sampai-sampai aku harus menjelaskan segalanya kan?

"Oh begitu, baiklah," suaranya terdengar datar—membuatku sulit menerka apa maksudnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Sakura. Kuharap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak," ujarnya dengan senyum sangat tipis.

Seketika aku sedikit merasa bersalah, namun buru-buru kuhapus perasaan aneh itu. "Tentu saja, Sasuke. Lain kali," aku membalas senyumnya sambil beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

Aku kemudian cepat-cepat berbalik setelah melambai ala kadarnya ke arah Sasuke—untuk sopan santun. Bahkan aku tidak menoleh ke arah Tenten dan teman-temannya yang menyapaku. Cukup dengan semua hal tak terduga hari ini.

.

 **~ Doctor's Question ~**

.

Hari ini terasa sangat panjang dan melelahkan—padahal hari ini aku hanya mengurus administrasi sebelum pindah ke stase lain senin besok. Mungkin otakku terlalu sering menerima stressor berlebihan, atau jantungku yang dipacu terlalu keras tanpa peringatan sebelumnya. Entahlah.

Aku merogoh ponselku yang sedari tadi mendekam di tasku tanpa sekalipun kulirik karena baterainya yang sudah nyaris habis. Ada cukup banyak notifikasi di Line, mungkin anak-anak sedang membicarakan sesuatu—yang biasanya gosip. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membukanya setelah memastikan aliran listrik telah mengalir ke ponselku yang seharusnya diistirahatkan.

Mataku yang tadinya sudah setengah menutup kembali membeliak lebar. Apa-apaan ini. Aku pun menggeser tampilan pembicaraan grup itu sampai ke batas paling atas yang belum kubaca. Dan benar saja, ada fotoku—yang sedang tertawa—bersama Sasuke—yang hanya juga tersenyum tipis—di kantin tadi siang.

Aku ingin mengubur diriku saat itu juga. Atau mungkin melompat dari atap terdengar menarik juga.

Kemudian aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke aplikasi yang lain, ada nomer tak dikenal mengirimiku pesan. Fotonya tidak cukup jelas untuk menunjukkan jati diri si pemilik nomer asing itu—karena itu adalah foto berkelompok di suatu tempat yang terlihat seperti pantai. Dan jantungku tidak pernah terasa seperti berhenti mendadak seperti ini. Hanya karena membaca dua baris kalimat.

 _Sakura? 15.02_

 _Ini Sasuke 15.02_

Oh, sial. Tuhan benar-benar mempermainkan hidupku.

.

.

 **Chapter End**

.

.

EAAAA.. ternyata aku bisa lanjutin fic nista ini. NYAHAHAHAHAHA.

Jadi.. bukan bermaksud menipu, cuma pengen liat reaksi fic ini dulu sih. Biar ga pehape aja sih. Tapi.. tetep statusnya saya complete ya, soale ga tau apakah mood dan ide untuk kelanjutannya akan ada atau nggak.

Betewe, sebenernya aku agak kurang sreg sama bahasa yang aku pakai di sini, rasanya agak aneh. Iya ga sih? Apa perasaan saya aja? Dan yang kemarin bilang sasusaku-nya kurang banyak.. ya emang sih. Makanya aku bingung mau masukin ke karakter sasuke apa nggak, tapi kan intinya mengantarkan ke sasusaku. Ya ga, ya ga? *maksa* Dan soal genre, aku juga galau deh. Sebenernya ga niat humor sih, tapi kok bilangnya pada ketawa ya? Jadi ini humor? Terus kalau chapter ini, apa udah lumayan menghimbur? Kebanyakan nanya ya? Hha.

Oke deh, mohon maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dan kenistaan. Ini efek terlalu banyak baca jurnal obat kanker, otaknya jadi sedikit obah. Hho. Terima kasih yang udah mau baca, review, fav, I love me too! *eh* balesan review bisa chek di pm masing-masing. Buat yang ga log in.. terima kasih sudah review!

Akhir kata, semoga terhibur yaa!

Salam cinta,

Kakkoii-chan

 **~ Jogja 05052017 23:25~**

.

 **OMAKE**

Ponsel Itachi berdering dengan nama adiknya muncul di layarnya. Tumben sekali adiknya itu meneleponnya, pikir sulung Uchiha itu. Ia pun mengangkat ponselnya, "Hei, Sasuke. Ada apa?"

"Kirimkan aku nomornya," jawab Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

Alis Itachi mengernyit bingung. Nomor apa ini? Polisi? Ambulans? Delivery makanan? Nomor rumah? Nomor plat kendaraan? Kenapa adiknya ini suka bicara setengah-setengah, membuat orang lain bingung saja. Maka dengan polosnya, dokter spesialis mata itupun bertanya, "Nomor? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Itachi bisa mendengar bunyi decakan lidah—tanda si adik mulai tak sabar. "Perempuan tadi, Sakura," jawab Sasuke cepat-cepat.

Kali ini senyum jahil dan bahagia tercetak di wajah dokter ini, "Kau tertarik padanya? Apa kubilang, untung kau tidak jadi pulang waktu kuberi tahu," ujar Itachi dengan nada bangga yang kelewat kentara.

"Berisik," tukas Sasuke cepat. "Cepat kirim, kutunggu," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban apalagi berpamitan, bungsu Uchiha ini memutus sambungan telepon antara ia dan kakaknya itu.

"Dasar laki-laki tidak sabaran," komentar Itachi sedikit kesal dengan tingkah adiknya itu. Sambil mencari senuah nama dari kontak ponselnya, seulas senyum kembali tercetak di bibirnya. Sepertinya prognosis untuk keberhasilan misinya kali ini cukup besar. Ia memang tahu betul apa yang diinginkan oleh adiknya tercinta.

.

.

 **Really Chapter End**


End file.
